<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387433">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 3 am have mercy, Probably Makes No Sense, kinda ooc probs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes silence can express more things than words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kliff/Robin | Tobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been talking for a while. Although in the beginning, Kliff had tried to shove off Tobin and tell him to shut up, at some point, Kliff had learned to appreciate the company. It wasn’t the first time that Kliff left his guard down in front of someone, but it was one of the few.</p><p>Suddenly, a question that Tobin made killed all the friendly ambience that had been all over the place some minutes ago. </p><p>“Why you never stop all those rumors?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“You know, don’t you? What all the people from the village say about you,”</p><p>“It’s all nonsense.”</p><p>“Then, why don’t you shut their mouths? Doesn’t it annoy you?”</p><p>“There’s no point in it, unlike some people, I don’t care what other people say about me.”</p><p>“You know it’s not true.”</p><p>“What? You think you know me better than I do?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean,”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Before Tobin could say a word more, Kliff left the place at which they had been talking. He didn’t understand why he reacted like that. He didn’t care about what people said about him.</p><p>Then, why had he acted so bothered by the words that had left Tobin’s mouth?</p><p>Had he let himself care about Tobin’s opinions? No, or at least he shouldn’t have. Nothing good comes out of caring about other people. He knew that; his life was proof of that.</p><p>Yet, he felt something aching on his chest when thinking back at the words Tobin had said. </p><p>“Screw it,” he mumbled to himself. </p><p>He wasn’t letting himself care about anyone’s opinion again. Not again.</p><p>He had learned his lesson already years ago; he didn’t want to suffer again.</p><p>So, he did not look back. In that place, there was nothing left for him. </p><p>“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,” he repeated in what were only mumbles.</p><p>He tried to convince himself; he knew it was useless. Kliff had let himself care about someone else than his being. </p><p>“What?” he mumbled.</p><p>He noticed he was crying.</p><p>He stopped; he couldn’t do this anymore. He just wanted to end it all. To stop caring, to stop being bothered. </p><p>Stop, please stop. </p><p>“Wait,” shouted Tobin, who just then had caught up with Tobin. </p><p>Kliff turned around, facing the door, both for Tobin to don’t see him cry and so that he could flee from the situation whenever he wanted. </p><p>“What?” Kliff dragged the words.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really am.” he said as he got nearer to where the white-haired guy was standing.</p><p>Against that sudden move, Kliff got his hand on the handle of the door. As the last resource, Tobin hugged Kliff from behind.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you I would be there for you whenever you wanted, talk to me, I’ll hear you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk,”</p><p>“That’s fine too. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to talk. Just let me keep you company.”</p><p>After saying that, Tobin loosened his grip on Kliff.</p><p>If Kliff would have wanted, he could have gotten rid of the embrace and run out of the place, but he didn’t.</p><p>They spent a while only in silence, embracing each other. Sometimes all you need is a bit of peace and quietness. Sometimes it can mean more than any word you can say.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>